This proposal, in response to RFA:CA-91-32, describes a Clinical and Molecular Cancer Research Training (CMCRT) Program at Memorial Sloan-Kettering Cancer Center. The object of this training program is to provide clinical oncology trainees with both laboratory and clinical investigation skills that will enable them to develop full-time academic careers targeted upon moving new findings in molecular and cell biology, as well as immunology and pharmacology, from the research laboratory into clinical trials. The training program will be directed by the chairmen of the five clinical departments with patient-care responsibilities at Memorial Hospital: Medicine, Surgery, Radiation Oncology, Pediatrics, and Neurology. Twenty mentors (or mentor pairs) have been selected to direct the research activities of the trainees. The curriculum includes laboratory research, writing and executing clinical trials, and participation in educational seminars and lectures. The initial number of trainees is six per year, and this is projected to increase to 12 per year (allowing for six in the first year of the program and six in the second year of the program). Trainees may remain in the program for up to four years, supported by other sources of funds, until they are ready to initiate independent academic research programs. Memorial Sloan-Kettering Cancer Center provides an outstanding interdisciplinary clinical research environment in which to pursue the goals of this training program.